kenichifandomcom-20200223-history
Ikki Takeda
Takeda Ikki (武田 一基?) Takeda, also known as Takeda the Puncher,Takeda the Fist, or Takeda the Striker was part of the late Ragnarok's Technique Trio, along with Ukita and Kōga. He is one of the captains of the Shinpaku Alliance. Appearance Takeda is a young man with a muscular build, dark skin, and silver hair. He is usually seen in his school uniform with bandages on his wrists from his training. He's most often seen with a blade of grass in his mouth in an attempt to look cooler. Personality Unlike the cowardly Kenichi Shirahama, Takeda rushes into battle full of confidence and has a very light hearted attitude, joking even during serious situations. He also shows extreme respect for his master James Shiba and the Masters of Ryozanpaku. He is also passionate about Boxing and was a rising boxing star, but an incident where he came to the aid of his friend caused harm to his left arm, leaving it paralyzed, and him scornful. After his arm is fixed by Kōetsuji, Takeda regains his lighthearted personality and becomes more friendly, to the point where he stepped into the ring to challenge Member J of the Black Force team for the latter's disrespect towards Mizunuma. Takeda is shown to have a poor grasp of the English language, proclaiming to an enemy during the D of D tournament: "I AM WIN! YOU SAY SORRY! OK?", trying to get him to apologize to a member of the Shinpaku Alliance if he were to beat him in the fight. Since he and Ukita were deliquents throughout their last year of high school, they were forced to repeat another year. Like Kenichi, he is scarred to trian under the bizare and insane methods under Shiba's methods that are just as cruel and brutal as Akisame's. He even shows fear and the need to comically want to quit. Takeda has since viewed Kenichi for saving his life and fixing his arm his savior and overall best friend. It is because of him that he turned his life around and has become so much stronger. He always has Kenich's back and will follow his lead without fear or question, showing great loyalty. He respects Kenichi to the point of allowing him to be with Miu due to him knowing how his relationship is with him and out of respect for saving his life. With Ukita, he is his best friend and the two have known each other for a long time. They have always hanged out together and watch each others backs in any fight or situation they are involved in. The two are so close that they even ended up being forced to repeat another year of school due to there friendship. He, like most characters in the series, has feelings towards Miu, as he always calls her "Honey". His affection goes largely unadressed throughout the series as he also tries to protect her, such as refusing to give up against Sho Kanou and state she's the friend of the person who saved his life. He even said to Kenichi that should he lose his fight against him, he would confess his true feelings towards her. Though Takeda lost, he just said he was joking to get Kenichi to fight more seriously (though the way he looked at her when she wasn't looking shows otherwise). He's also the only person aware of who Miu's father is, but doesn't tell her for her sake and how he couldn't remember due to his injuries from Sho affecting him. Takeda seems to not get along well with Natsu due to them having once been enemies and always having a heavy Ki around him whenever Miu and Kenichi is talking to him and wants to know what they asked him. In the original series, Takeda had a drastically different appearance. In fact, his designed is probably the most changed after Ma Sougetsu. He had lighter skin, a crew cut, and looked more "Japanese". He still had a similar personality though. Background Takeda was once a successful boxer and had a best friend who watched his back and the two would fight together. However one day, an inncident occured when Takeda was attacked by some thugs and the injuries he sustained resulted in his left arm unable to work. Takeda's friend chose not to help but instead run away to save himself and leave him behind to become famous. This would cause Takeda to lose his love for fighting and become a mean thug. At some point, he would join Ragnarok and meet Ukita, his best friend. Synopsis Ragnarok Saga 'Three Men of Valkyrie Arc' Takeda fights Kenichi to test how strong Kenichi is and initially pummelled Kenichi with little effort, but is defeated when Kenichi attacks his lower body, traditionally a boxer's weakness. He is saved from falling off of the roof by Kenichi with Ukita's help, and taken to Akisame's clinic, where Akisame fixes his left arm. With this, Takeda acknowledges Kenichi's strength and quits Ragnarok to become a pro boxer once again. 'Valkyrie Arc' Upon leaving Ragnarok, Takeda worries about Ragnarok's inevitable attack that comes to those who quit. While prepared, Takeda knows that he will most likely suffer the fate that awaits those who quit Ragnarok, but is motivated to fight it upon Akisame telling him that he is not alone and has friends to help him; Kenichi even exchanging phone numbers with him so that he can call for help when he is attacked. While with Ukita, they are surrounded by members of Raganarok lead by Kisara and Koga. While Takeda is about to call Kenichi for help, he remembers the incident that lead to his left arm's injury and decided not to involve Kenichi and tosses his phone away. Ukita betrayed Ragnarok to help Ukita fight against Kisara's uderlings and easily won, but when they fought against her, they were defeated. However Kenichi and Miu come to their aid before they suffer any serious injuries as Kenichi took on some of Kisara's men and Miu defeating Kisara herself. Niijima came with some students from high school to form his organization, the Shinpaku Alliance, to force Kisara and her men to retreat. 'Clash of Fists Arc' Takeda, Ukita, and Miu followed Kenichi to help him save Honoka, but Loki's doppelgangers were blocking their way. The three defeated all the doppelgangers before watching Kenichi and Hermit's battle. 'Final Clash Arc' He and Ukita had to help defend themselves against Beserker. Though they held there own, they were easily defeated and left severly injured. After only Ryuto was only left in Ragnarok to be defeated, Takeda and Ukita arrive withe the other Shinpaku members to fight the remaining members of Ryuto's gang so Kenichi could focus on Ryuto alone. He later celebrates with the others on Kenichi's victory. Yami/YOMI Saga 'Snow Summit Arc' Realizing that his strength could not compare to Kenichi's and finding his own need to get stronger, Takeda becomes desperate to find a master similar to Kenichi's four main masters eventually finding retired boxing master James Shiba who after making him take a few tests agrees to take him as a disciple. Recently he has been fighting in the underground and has been wearing a retainer up until the D of D tournament. 'D of D Tournament Arc' He later participates in the D of D tournament as part of the Shinpaku Alliance and wins his first match in the quarterfinals of the "Chi" group. However, he is defeated and severely injured by Shou Kano when Takeda fights him in a desperate attempt to rescue Miu Fūrinji, barring him from the remaining matches. It is also revealed in his fight with Shou that he harbors a secret crush on Miu, though the crush isn't that much of a secret due to the fact that he openly makes passes at her (often right in front of Kenichi) and always calls her "honey". Kenichi may have overlooked the fact of his infatuation at the beginning as Takeda was often not serious and a joking guy outside of battles. Unlike Freya and Thor, he is the only person who manages to block Shou's attack when he assaults them for attempting to rescue Miu and is not knocked out instantly like the other two, implying he is even stronger than Freya who was previously one of Ragnarok's Three Fists. Due to his injuries, Takeda, along with Thor and Freya are unable to fight in the tournament anymore but cheer for them nontheless. Around the time Kenichi is seen fighting Sho in the final match, Fortuna shows up and wishes to take the members of the alliance as his children. Niijima, knowing there up against a master opponent tells them to run, but Takeda and the others fight regardless. As they are being overwhelmed by Fortuna, Natsu arrives revealing he survived the explosion and assists in them fighting Fortuna. While being instructed by Niijima as to where to attack Fortuna and with there combined efforts, they defeat the master opponent. When Kenichi is almost defeated by Sho, Takeda and the others cheer him on to stand up and win, which he does and Takeda tells Ukita that Kenichi won. Afterwards, they all go home with Kenichi the victor and Fortuna arrested. During his discipleship under James Shiba, Takeda undergoes extensive and demanding training not unlike Kenichi's at the Ryōzanpaku dojo (he also carries Kenichi's great fear of the training and sees his master as a "Demon" for his outright sadistic training regimes). As a result, his fighting prowess has been greatly increased, making him a reliable ally and strong asset for the Shinpaku Alliance. Takeda and Ukita find out when they go to school next year that they didn't graduate 3rd year and were held back another year. 'Master-Disciple Tag Match Arc' When Renka suggests to see how strong Takeda and Kenichi is, Takeda challenges Kenichi to fight against him once again not only to see how strong he has become, but also thinks it's the best way to get stronger to fight against YOMI. implied that James Shiba is apparently training Takeda to be a jack of all trades though a master of none. As they fight, Kenichi notes how much stronger he's become since the time they first met and is shocked that he's able to use Ryuusui Seikuken on a smaller scale. Takeda declares that he'll confess his true feelings towards Miu if Kenichi loses and hasn't done so because of his respect for him but now he'll take a chance to do so. However, Kenichi uses a powerful move causing him to lose consciousness and James throws in the towel to save him from getting hurt any further. Takeda is later shocked by his master only shaving a part of his mustache and states he lied about telling Miu how he feels to motivate Kenichi. Kenichi states he knows he can rely on him should he need someone else to look after her in his place. He is later seen with the Shinpaku Alliance on the mission to save Freya but is only being able to complete the mission at the end of when Kenichi and Danki are safe from the division. Later, he went with the other Shinpaku members to the YOMI base in Okinawa. But Ryozanpaku left them behind thinking they would only be in the way. 'Data Retrieval Arc' Takeda went with Kenichi, Miu, Nijima, Ukita, Kisara, and Chikage (unwittingly) from a detective team to save the inspector from Yami Weapon Division men (which he was able to take one out easily) when he was trying to clear Ryozanpaku that was framed by the Pro-Yami faction of the government. When Freya, Thor, and Siegfried arrived to help assist against Yami, Takeda had to defeat the next opponent by taking off his restraints and was disappointed for not being strong enough to protect Miu in a cool fashion. While fighting, Takeda encouraged Kisara to fight to defeat her opponent when she was struggling because of her confidence by defeating his opponent when close to dying. Unfortunately, they were attacked by Ishida, the hostage who helped framed Ryozanpaku. The Shinpaku Alliance and Chikage were about to fight a losing battle until Sasaki showed up and easily defeated him. Sasaki congratulated the Shinpaku Alliance for their strength and clearing Ryozanpaku's name. 'Miu Rescue Arc' Takeda was angry about hearing the news of Miu being kidnapped by Silcardo. Takeda wanted to go with Kenichi to Tidat rescue Miu, but Ukita warned him that if he makes any more absences at school, he'll repeat the year again. He with the other members of the Shinpaku Alliance wished Kenichi good luck as they put their fists together. Recently, Takeda wasn't sleeping for a few days as he worries about Miu. Rachel Stanley decided to help the Shinpaku Alliance find Miu to pay back Ryouzanpaku for rescuing her from Silcardo. Skills and Techniques Despite never having a Master from the beginning, Takeda was a gifted rookie boxer with high dreams and an even higher tenacity for winning. As he changed his ways from a delinquent, he trained to increase his strength and skill to a point where he has nearly caught up with Kenichi and Tanimoto in a short amount of time. He can also be seen as an opposite of Kenichi, as he focuses more on speed and agility than power and versatility. His extensive growth due to a having a master was revealed in chapters 318-321 as he pummeled Kenichi consecutively before he was knocked out. Innate Talent: '''Takeda was a higly prized rookie boxer during his professional days. Even without the training of a master, he can take down heavyweight boxers. But, the point where his power and technique increased dramatically in just a short time was when he found found himself under the wing of a famed boxing master. His sense and talent in boxing even impressed prominent characters such as Akisame, Sho Kano, and Elder. '''Enhanced Strength: Takeda's physical power is strong enough that he can stop a wooden weapon user or a knee attack from Kenichi with just the knuckles of his hand. Using his skilled fists, his record remains undefeated in the underground martial arts arena. Enhanced Defense: '''Takeda uses precised blocks against any type of attack regardless if it's punches or kicks using just his fist. He can also defend against attacks using Tai Chi-like moves such as kakei where they shift the power of the attack away. '''Enhanced Speed: Takeda trained extensively on his footwork and punch speed to the point where it appears that copies of himself are striking from all around an opponent. He also has high confidence in his enhanced speed as it is always shown that he usually prefers dodging enemy strikes than blocking. It is also shown that he's fast and alert enough to block an invisible strike from Sho Kano, one of the strongest members of YOMI. His standard jabs, according to Koetsuji, is of a normal top-class boxer. High Luck: '''It's shown that Takeda is a very lucky individual ever since he passed the impossible tests that James Shiba gave him as to get rid of him. The tests included trying to find an extremely rare twin-headed pachinko ball or catching rare fishes fresh from the deep sea while doing impossible tasks. '''Techniques under Master training: *[[Left Straight:|'Left Straight':]] Takeda's favorite technique. It is a strong and fast left hand punch that is invisible to any normal fighter's eyes. As it is also James Shiba's favorite move, the version of his is so powerful that it creates a powerful jet blast of air just from the force of it. As James Shiba declares, Takeda's version is 56,700,000 years too early to match his. *'Ultra Bolo Punch:' A punch where the arm comes from the back as you make a full turn. *'Giant Cat Eye Frog Punch':'' A technique taught to Takeda by his Master Shiba. Named after one of Shiba's pets, he combines the usage of his entire body strength into his legs by doing a frog leap with the instantaneous twist of both arms, greatly amplying his attack power. *'Illusionary Left: Takeda's version of Rapid fire jabs. *Shotgun Liver Blow: Using the essence of his Illusionary Left technique, he unleashes a flurry of rapid strikes on the opponents liver. *Auto Rhythm: Takeda's version of Mubyoshi. Unlike Kenichi's punch where it integrates the basic fundamental movements of Karate, Chinese Kempo, Jujutsu, and Muay Thai, Takeda uses the upper body and the skillful use of his back muscles. This enables him to use it in rapid succession from a still stance. Its attack however is few levels weaker than Mubyoshi. *All Range Punch: Takeda combines fast footwork and his swift punches to trap and attack the opponent from multiple angles and distances. *Meteor Straight: An underground boxing move used to counter a throw. Takeda launches a powerful punch at the back of the throwers head, made stronger by using the force of the throw to put his entire weight into the blow. While an illegitimate move in offical boxing know as Rabbit's Punch, it is very effective against other Martial Artists who's focused on throwing techniques such as found in Jujutsu. *Ryuusei Seikuken: Takeda can also perform the first level of the extreme Sei technique, Ryuusui Seikuken. It is shallower and more inconsistent than Kenichi's due to his inexperience of using it. *Hair's Breadth Cross Counter''': The most recent move used by Takeda. Using the principle of Ryuusei Seikuken, he dodges all attacks by mere millimeters and counters with a left straight. Very effective against weapon users since they completely leave the defending state when aiming for the kill. Battle Log Past Battles With friend vs thugs (Won) Present Battles Vs Kenichi 1st time (Loss) Vs underlings of Kisara (Won) Vs Kisara (Loss) Vs underling's of Ryuto (Won) Vs Kenichi 2nd time (Undecided) Vs several underground fighters ( won ) Vs Member J from Black Forces (Won) Vs Sho Kano (Loss) Vs Kenichi 3rd time (Loss, master threw in the towel for him) Vs Yami weapon subordinates (Won) Team Battles With Ukita vs Kisara and underlings (Loss) With Ukita vs Berserker (Loss) with Kisara, Ukita, Siegfried and Shinpaku grunts vs. Li Raichi (lose) with Kenichi, Miu, Renka, Kisara, Siegfried, Ukita, Niijima, and Shinpaku grunts vs. Li Tenmon (lose) With Thor and Freya vs Sho Kano (Loss, only Takeda was able to somewhat fight back) With Tanimoto, Kisara, Thor, Freya and Siegfried vs Fortuna (Won) With Renka, Genson, and Koan vs Master class fighter (Won) with Ukita, Kenichi, Miu, Kisara, and Thor vs Yami weapon's divison (Won) with Freya, Siegfried, and Kisara vs Yami weapon's division (Won) with Kenichi, Miu, Thor, Kisara, Ukita, Chikage, Freya, and Siegfried vs Ishida (interupted by Sakaki) Trivia * Out of all the members of the Shinpaku Alliance, only he and Natsu Tanimoto have well known masters that have ties with Ryozanpaku. * In the first version of Kenichi's manga while Takeda was still a boxer and therefore in the boxing club he wasn't part of Ragnarok only fighting Kenichi at the orders of criminal boss who was threatening the gym where he practiced. Category:History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi character Category:Shinpaku Alliance Category:Katsujinken Category:Ragnarok Category:Disciple